Your Ghostly Adventure (Girl Version)
by madeline.chavez.77
Summary: You always thought school, getting good grades, and keeping up with your family was hard. But when you suddenly move to Amity Park, what mysteries will you uncover and what people will you meet! Surprising twist in store just for YOU. Reason why this is for GIRLS ONLY and why the title has Girl Version will be explained inside. Thank you.


Your Ghostly Adventure (Girl Version)

**Author's Note: Ok, so this is a really, ****_really_****, weird idea. I'm not sure if anyone has done a story like this, but if they have then I hope mine is better ^-^ hehehe yeah, so if you want to find out what it is then go on and read =) Now the reason this is for girls only is because I'm not sure if boys read fanfics...if they do then...awkward...so this is for girls only. If there are boys who read or make fanfics then I will post up a guy version of this...which might be a little weird...so...yeah...**

**Summary: You always thought school, getting good grades, and keeping up with your family was hard. But when you suddenly move to Amity Park, what mysteries will you uncover and what people will you meet! Surprising twist in store just for YOU.**

**SYMBOLS OR ABBREVIATIONS: **

**HC= Hair Color**

**HL= Hair Length**

**EC= Eye Color**

**SC= Skin Color**

**FC= Favorite Color**

**FS= Favorite Shoes/shirt (depends on how it is used in the sentence :P)**

**A= Age**

**H= Height **

**Chapter 1**

**Reader's POV**

"Here we are sweetie." Your mom's cheerful voice said. You glanced out the window and scoffed. Your house was just like the others you lived in, rich, fancy, and big. The reason being was because you and your family were loaded. Why? Because your dad ran the best wine factory in the world. Why did you move to Amity Park? The typical excuse, your dad's job required being in this small city. Your dad had moved into the house two weeks ago so all your furniture and things were set and ready to go. Your mother smiled brightly as she opened the door and stepped out of the car. Sighing with reluctance you got out too. You didn't want to move here and you didn't really have a choice as you were young and your parents didn't want you out the world. As you stepped out you, you looked around the neighborhood. Just as you suspected, there were only houses as far as the eye can see. But in the distance you could make out a weird shaped roof. Shrugging it off as some crazy people doing it, you followed your mom inside.

"We're here!" Your mother yelled. You winced. You didn't really like yelling and in this house it echoed. Following your mom down the hall you saw your dad sitting on his favorite chair.

"You finally made it! Man these two weeks were so quiet I could hear the dead a mile away." He said joking. You loved your dad a lot. He was always easier to talk to since he wasn't over protective as your mother. He was like a friend at times but then he could very scary and serious.

"Hiya dad." You said giving him a hug. He smiled and ruffled your (hc & hl) hair. You smiled then flopped down on the couch.

"How was the trip?" Your dad said pecking your mother's lips. You mom smiled.

"It was fine. **(Your Name) **was bit apprehensive about moving here, but I managed to get her to give this town a chance." She said looking at you. You shrugged and turned your head away from her. You heard your mother sigh. Then you spoke.

"Can I go look around the town?" You asked. Your mother was about to refuse but your father spoke before her.

"Sure, why not. It will be good for her **(Your mother's name) **and you know it." He said.

"True but **(Your dad's name) **I don't feel comfortable letting her walk around by herself in a strange town. I mean these people could be dangerous." She argued.

"I'll be careful." You said, "I'll talk to kids that I know and maybe I'll mingle with the other rich snob- I mean nice families." You said smiling innocently. Luckily your parents didn't hear your stutter. Your mother looked at you and with hesitance she nodded.

"Ok, but be back by dinner." She said. You silently said yes and hugged both your parents.

"Will do! Thanks!" You said as you ran to the door, "Love you!" Was all you said as you shut the door and ran down the steps. Slowing your pace you took in a deep breath. It was late October and the air was chilly. As you left your neighborhood you could see the high school you'll be going to tomorrow. You sighed.

"High school, just what I need." You muttered. Then you heard a noise.

"Aw, high school isn't that bad." A deep menacing voice said. Startled you turned around and froze. There behind you was a…a ghost!

"Y-y-you're a g-ghost!" You said stuttering. You had never seen a ghost before. He smirked.

"Ah, so you must be new to this town. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Vlad. Vlad Plasmius." He said with a smile. You could see sharp fangs and you let out a silent gulp. "Who are you? If I may ask." He said. With a shaky breath you spoke.

"M-my name is **(Your Name)**" You said. He smiled and held out his hand.

"So nice to meet you my dear." He said. You hesitantly shook his hand, but before you could a sudden green blast shot him. You gasped and jumped away from him.

"Geez, hitting on girls younger than you Vlad?" Said a boy. You turned and saw what appeared to be a ghost teen. He was about your size your age or maybe a year older. He had white hair, ghostly green eyes, and a hazmat suit with the letters DP.

"W-who are you?" You asked. You had to admit he was pretty cute. And in the back of your head you hoped he wasn't single.

"I wasn't hitting on her Daniel. I was just simply saying hello." Vlad said. Danny looked from him to you.

"Is that true Miss?" He asked. You nodded. The boy seemed to believe but then turned to face Vlad.

"Now, give me back my father's ecto-changer." He said. You looked at them dumbfounded. Vlad smirked.

"You want it Daniel?" He asked, "Then you can have it." But before you could only comprehend what he said you were zapped by a strong laser.

"NO!" You heard the boy yell. You screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"It's either the girl or Me Daniel. Make your choice." You heard Vlad say. You felt the laser stop but the pain was still intense. Gasping and writhing in pain you opened your eyes to look at the boy named Daniel. He was looking at Vlad then you.

"P-please…" You whimpered. You heard Danny say something but didn't know what was. Then suddenly pair of hands were gently picking you up. You looked into the pair of green eyes. You whimpered in fear and pain. He gently flew up into the air causing you to hold tighter onto him.

"Shh, it's ok. I'm going to take you to the Fenton house. You'll be fine." He said. Slowly you relaxed your death grip. He smiled at you, you weakly returned it.

"W-who are you?" You asked. The boy replied without looking at you.

"Danny. Danny Phantom. And who are you?" He asked. You looked at the ground and silently gasped.

"**(Your Name)**. My name is **(Full Name)**." You said. Danny smiled.

"Nice name." He said. Then he gently landed on the ground. "We're here." He said. You nodded. The pain was there, but less intense. You felt yours eyes getting droopy. You heard the doorbell ring and the door open.

"Phantom! What are you- what happened?" You heard a female voice say. You heard Danny explain everything. The woman nodded, "Bring her in." She said. Your eyes were getting heavy. Too heavy. You felt yourself being laid down on a hard surface. Afraid you whimpered and clung tighter the ghost boy. He chuckled.

"Hey, it's fine. These guys are going to make sure you're ok." He said. Slowly but hesitantly you let go of him.

"Jack!" You heard the same female voice say. You heard a male talk.

"I-I feel sleepy…"You told the boy. He looked at you with worry.

"Mo- I mean Mrs. Fenton she's falling asleep." He said. The female known as Mrs. Fenton began to worry.

"No, don't let her fall to sleep." She said, "Jack hurry!" She said.

"Coming Maddie." He said. But you slowly were losing cautiousness. You heard different voices panicking and shaking you.

"**(Your Name)**! Don't go to sleep!" You heard someone say. But they were all far away. And then without another though you fell into darkness.

**Well? Pretty weird right. Please give me your thought and comments. I would love to hear them. Haha crazy me and my ideas. Oh! Also tell me more about yourselves. I want to add as many things about guys as I can. **

**Questions: **

**What? How are you going to add details about ALL of us in this story?**

**A: I don't know. But somehow I will.**

**Q: What made you get an idea like this?**

**A: Honestly, it came to me while I was brushing my teeth…so…yeah.**

**Q: What if this is a terrible idea and story?**

**A: Then I'll delete it =) **

**Anymore questions or concerns please put them into the review box! Thank you!**

**PLEASE NO FLAMERS! ANY BAD COMMENTS KEEP IT TO YOURSELF! THANK YOU!**

**~ Madeline =)**


End file.
